Windsor Madness
by dumbledear
Summary: DALTONVERSE! A day in Windsor House. When one prank leads to another. Rane, Klaine, Chustin with mentions of Jogan and Sperril. Based on CP Coulter's Dalton.


Windsor was in a frenzy…as usual. The Tweedles had somehow convinced Han to help them set up a hologram program in Dwight's room, which projected a transparent image of a truly creepy looking young girl. So now Dwight had got his hands on some of the twins paintball guns and was chasing the pair of them throughout the dorm.

The twins were laughing gleefully as they jumped furniture and used some of the juniors as human shields. Wes and David had soon joined in after getting caught in the crossfire when Evan and Ethan had attempted to take refuge in their room.

So now the Windsor common room was a warzone with the 5 active members of the battle launching paintballs and Nerf bullets in every direction, Charlie was rushing around after them trying to restore some kind of order to the situation. Blaine and Kurt had fled the main warzone in favour of Blaine's room, but Reed, who had been reading on one of the couches in the common room, had been too afraid to make an escape and risk getting hit by an onslaught of paint bullets. He had sat huddled in the corner of the sofa attempting to protect his clothes. When Shane walked in, he took one glance at the distressed look on Reed's face before running over to him and wrapping his arms around him protectively.

The battle slowly began to die down due to lack of ammunition. David and Wes fell onto the couch exhausted but were looking around proudly at the destruction they had caused, a look shared by the Twins who where poking Dwight where he lay on the ground, after having surrendered, following a particularly tactful attack by Wes and David. Charlie was sitting on the couch opposite Reed and Shane his mouth hanging open as he took in the scene around him.

"Wow, you really went all out this time." Kurt said, as he and Blaine appeared at the top of the staircase having finally left the safety of Blaine's room.

"Oh no Alice, this is nothing" Evan responded with a mischievous grin.

"This is NOTHING!" Kurt scoffed. As the two of them came down to join the others in the common room.

"Nothing at all." Ethan replied, "Last time we went all out was about…"

"Three weeks after Dwight moved in" Evan finished

"Was that the one with all the cheese?" David asked

"No that was before Dwight." Wes replied, "It was the one with the giant piñata"

"Oh yeah, and Mr Cornwell's briefcase-" David added

"-and all of the pillows form Stuart-" Evan chimed in,

"-and two of their sofas-" Ethan reminded them,

"-and wasn't their a pony as well." Dwight tagged on.

"Yeah, didn't it bite Charlie?" Reed questioned

"Indeed it did, but If I remember correctly…"

"You were the one that ended up having to get stitches, little Doormouse," the Tweedles reminded him.

Reed blushed furiously as Shane sat up so quickly he knocked Reed off the edge of the sofa.

"Oh sorry, sorry. Are you ok?" He asked, fumbling out the words as he attempted to help Reed back up.

"I'm fine, believe me I have had worse."

"Yeah, so I've heard. What happened? Exactly why did you have to get stitches?"

"He wouldn't have needed them if those two nutcases hadn't attempted to make an indoor ice-skating arena and covered the floor in water and ice." Blaine filled in glaring at the Tweedles.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kurt and Shane exclaimed in unison.

"Well in our defence - "

"It would have worked - "

"If Charlie hadn't come in –"

"And turned off the cooling –"

"Right" Blaine scoffed rolling his eyes

"Umm, speaking of Charlie, is he okay? Kurt asked shooting a worried glance at the prefect who hadn't moved or said a word since Blaine and Kurt had come down.

"Hey, Charlie. Are you alright?" Reed asked cautiously.

Charlie just sat there with his mouth hanging open in an almost comical way.

"CHAZ! HEEELLLLLLLOOOOOO!" Wes practically yelled at him.

"EARTH TO CHARLIE!" David joined in.

"Maybe he has been possessed?" Dwight suggested as he edged towards the prefect, holy water sprayer at the ready.

"Don't be silly Knight - " Evan said

"He is simply in shock," Ethan continued,

"But we can fix that!" They finished together, and without a second glance they were out the door.

The remainder of the Windsor conspirators gathered around their prefect who just sat there staring into space. It wasn't that he was actually injured or anything he just sat there.

"Ok, now I know the twins can sometimes get under his skin and all, but this is something else" David said, breaking the silence.

"I know. But what is weird is that for the twins, this isn't even that bad" Wes replied as he gestured around the destroyed common room that Kurt and Reed were attempting to clean.

"I hope the twins get back soon," Shane said as he watched Charlie anxiously.

"Really? I think that at the moment anything they do, will not improve the situation" Blaine replied sceptically.

"At least they have some kind of a plan." Kurt shrugged

"I don't think the Twins have ever planned anything. Everything they do seems to be last minute and they just wing it." Wes commented with a laugh.

"Well I still hope they get back soon. Charlie is really starting to freak me out." Shane responded edging away from the prefect and hovering around Reed.

As if right on queue the doors to Windsor burst open and the Tweedles bounded into the room dragging with them a very confused looking, Justin Bancroft.

"What did you guys do in here?" Justin asked, trying to sound disapproving even though he was fighting the urge not to laugh as he looked around he common room.

"We can explain that later" Ethan cut in.

"Right now we need your help" Evan explained

"What kind of help?" Justin asked warily.

"Nothing illegal if that's what your thinking" Ethan said with an innocent smile.

"What then?"

"We need you to fix our prefect" Evan explained again.

"WHAT?" Justin exclaimed, as his eyes raked the room and came to rest on Charlie sitting on the couch. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing" All the conspirators replied in unison.

"Well nothing directly" Dwight corrected

"What do you mean nothing dir- oh forget it." Justin shrugged it off and turned his attention to Charlie. "Charlie, Charlie listen to me."  
>"Hmm" Charlie murmured.<p>

"That is not a good enough response," Justin reprimanded.

"Hey, its more than we got out of him" David supplied.

"Yeah well, I want my best friend back." And without any hesitation Justin pulled back his arm and swung forwards slapping Charlie across the face. The echo of the slap bounced off the walls in the common room and all the students in the room held their breath.

"WHAT THE HELL JUSTIN!" Charlie yelled at his friend, as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"What?" Justin replied sweetly.

"WHY DID YOU SLAP ME?"

"It seemed appropriate"

"WHAT?"

Justin merely shrugged in response to that one.

The Twins were laughing by this stage, not to mention jumping around and high fiving everyone.

"IF YOU GUYS THINK YOU HAVE GOTTEN OFF THAT EASILY YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN!"

"But Chaz-" Wes started

"I don't want to hear it. I am going over to Hanover with Justin for the afternoon and when I get back, this common room better be back to how it looked 3 hours ago. Is that clear?"  
>"Oh course, your Majesty" The Tweedles replied bowing to Charlie<p>

"Urgh. Just clean it up" and with that Charlie turned on a heel and stormed out of Windsor with Justin right behind him.

As soon as the doors swung shut Wes turned to David.

"How is it that Justin slapped him, and yet we still come off looking like the bad guys?"

"Because, in Charlie's eyes, the White Queen can do no wrong." Ethan responded, while Evan just nodded in agreement.

"Well, have fun cleaning this up guys." Blaine said with a laugh

"What? You aren't helping?" David asked.

"Hey, Blaine and I were upstairs this entire time. This is all your doing so get to it" Kurt ordered.

"I thought you liked cleaning Alice?" Evan asked sweetly.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Kurt questioned.

"Reed." The twins answered simply.

"What? Reed!" Kurt turned to face his roommate who was half hidden behind Shane.

"Well you are always cleaning our room. I thought you just liked it." Reed replied looking like a 5 year old that had been caught out, but really Reed was just scared that Kurt would yell at him like he did with Tabitha.

"I am always cleaning our room, because you leave paint everywhere."

"Oh, would it work if I said I was just trying to brighten up the room"  
>"REED!" Kurt half screamed. This successfully scared Reed, who stumbled backwards, tripping over a pulled up rug, only to be caught inches from the ground by Shane's strong arms.<p>

"T-t-thanks" Reed stuttered out, now completely red faced.

"Any time," Shane replied with a wink.

"Yeah, nice catch Little Bat" The twins added slyly.

"Uh, I think I should go paint or something now," Reed managed to get out, still in Shane's arms and looking a little breathless. "Don't worry Kurt I will clean up this time, I swear" Reed added after receiving a warning glare from the counter tenor.

"Ok if you say so," Kurt sighed.

"Great, come on Shane," Reed said happily grabbing Shanes hand and leading him towards the stairs.

"Wait, you want me to come. I thought I distracted you too much when you were painting?" Shane blurted out.

"Well then maybe we will just have to find something else to do." Reed replied just loud enough so only Shane would hear. Before turning a brilliant shade of red, surprised by his own daring response.

Both boys were red faced as the ascended the stairs to the third floor. The remainder of the boys in the common room heard the sound of a door being slammed and turned to each other smirking.

"Well, I think its safe to say we won't be seeing those two for a few hours," Dwight said, smirking.

"Our little Doormouse is all grown up" Ethan sniffled, as he wiped away imaginary tears.

"Way to go Shane," David added, high-fiving Wes.

"Ergh, come on guys, that's my brother. You couldn't just gone along and said that Reed is painting and Shane is annoying him as usual?" Blaine complained.

"Call it whatever you like Blaine. But if it looks like a duck and quacks, it's normally a duck." Wes answered.

This proclamation was followed by an awkward pause then the hysterical laughter of Evan, Ethan and David. While Dwight looked confused, Blaine looked nauseous, and Kurt just looked bored.

"Whatever. Blaine and I have study to do. You guys just better clean this up." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand and turning to leave.

"Sure, 'study'. That's what they all say." David mocked.

Kurt simply ignored him, Blaine however picked up an abandoned Nerf gun and threw it as David's' head. But then his quick reflexes from many years of playing goalie kicked in, David ducked the gun and spun around just in time to see it hit Dwight in the face.

"OWCH!" youngest boy exclaimed, while the Twins continued to laugh.

Kurt and Blaine took this opportunity to sneak into Blaine's room before they could be held up again.

"Where was your shield Knight?" Evan reprimanded after catching his breath.

"Shut up" Dwight grumbled, rubbing his noise, before shuffling of towards the kitchen to get an icepack.

This left Wes, David and the Twins in the common room.

"Well, we should probably start cleaning this up," David suggested.

"Or-" Ethan prompted.

"Or what" Wes questioned.

"We know a better way to spend the afternoon, " They replied in unison exchanging knowing looks.

"What are we going to do?" David asked, beginning to get excited and nervous at the matching looks on the twins.

"All will be revealed in due course, my dear Hatter." Evan replied.

"You will just have to wait and see" Ethan finished.

So now the twins were leading the way through the halls towards the library with Wes and David trailing behind them. They were just outside the highly polished wooden doors when Danny came running up to them.

"WES!"

The four conspirators spun around to see the Hanover boy standing there looking slightly worse for wear.

"Hey Danny. What happened to you?" Wes asked his former roommate.

"I got on the wrong side of Merril, that's what." Danny grumbled.

"Wow between her and Justin, Hanover runs a pretty tight ship." David laughed.

"Shut up. I made a stupid joke about Charlie and Justin, then they told me to piss off, so I went to our kitchen to see if I could find any food. When I went down there though Merril had just finished baking a cake, and it was sitting on the counter. I decided to have a piece, but then as I was eating she came down and went nuts apparently the cake was a surprise for Spencer. So then she started throwing kitchen supplies at me and I decided to run for it after narrowly avoiding the electric beater she threw."

"Wait, what did you say to Justin and Charlie?" questioned Evan.

"Oh, they said were going up to Justin's room, and I told them keep it PG."  
>"That's not that bad." Ethan responded.<p>

"I know which brings me to what I originally came to ask."

"Which would be…?" David prompted.

"What did you guys do?"

"What?" Wes asked

"Charlie only comes to Hanover when you guys have done something really insane. So, what did you do?"

"We may have pranked Dwight" Evan said.  
>"-and had a paintball war-" Ethan continued.<p>

"-and in the process"

"-destroyed the common room-"  
>"Well that explains why Charlie looked annoyed." Danny reasoned.<p>

"Yeah, but don't worry we have a plan to cheer up the Red Queen" Evan chirped,

"Okay then, I am going to go before I get caught up in anything dangerous, or illegal." Danny said, before turning around and walking back down the hallway.

"So this great way to spend the afternoon, is all to cheer up Charlie?" Wes questioned.

"Correct."  
>"That doesn't sound fun," David sulked.<p>

"But you are forgetting who you are with, Hatter." Ethan replied, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the library.

Wes and David sat on two of the leather lounge chairs in the corner of the library while the Tweedles raced throughout the shelves before finally coming to a halt in front of them holding a copy of last year's yearbook.

"What are you two planning?" David asked.

"All will be revealed shortly," Evan said mysteriously.

"I am sick of hearing you two say that" Wes complained. The twins exchanged a glance before they leaned in and whispered.

"Fine, we will tell you"

"There is no way they will let us." David remarked as the four of them made their way towards Stuart.

"I don't know David. These two are masters of manipulation."  
>"I still don't know"<br>"You should listen to the March Hare, Hatter." Evan cut in.

"-he is very wise-"  
>"-and we are quite good at getting our way," they finished.<p>

By now they had reached the front doors of Stuart.

"Why cant we just use the photocopier in Windsor" Wes asked.

"Because Dwight attacked it" David reminded him.

"What about the Hanover one?"  
>"It doesn't print in colour" Evan responded.<p>

"Just relax we have been in here load of times" Ethan said unlocking the door with one of the key cards Han had given them.

"Yeah and how did that work out for you" Wes murmured as the crept into the entrance hall only to find themselves face to face with Bailey.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked suspiciously, lowering his headphones.

"We need to use your photocopier" Evan answered.

"Don't you guys have one in Windsor?"

"Our photocopier is temporarily, out of order." Ethan answered.

"Ah, of course it is." Bailey replied raising an eyebrow. "Well ours just got moved, it is now in the anteroom, and although you shouldn't, I am sure you two know where that is.

"Indeed we do." Evan replied grinning  
>"You wouldn't happen to know– " Ethan began before being cut off.<p>

"Don't worry Derek is at rowing training, and Logan is in his room but Julian is in there with him so they will be pretty oblivious to anything apart from each others tonsils at the moment."

"Thanks for putting that image in my head Bailey" Wes complained

"Deal with it, I have to" Bailey laughed. "Ok, well you guys better just do whatever you have to and do it quickly, some of the other guys may not be as open to the idea of letting Windsor's into Stuart."

"Thanks, Gryphon" Evan said.

"Don't mention it, but if you get caught, just don't tell anyone I let you in, ok? I am skating on thin ice as is." Bailey urged as he pulled his headphones back over his ears and wandered out the front door.

So the four Windsor crept through Stuart house trying not to draw attention to themselves, which the twins found incredibly difficult, as it was second nature to them. However all of the Stuart's they passed were so absorbed in either their studies or coffee, that the Windsor's could easily just walk past. The twins swiped the second key card, which would grant them access to the anteroom, when the lock turned green the four boys slipped into the room. Evan and Ethan grabbed the yearbook they had taken from the library, opened it to the bookmarked page, and placed it in the photocopier entering a three digit quantity and pressing the big green button. David kept a lookout while Wes walked over to Pavarotti's cage and smiled as he remembered the warbler's short stint in Windsor.

Many, many photocopies later the boys were sneaking back throughout the house and out the front doors. As they headed back over towards Windsor they couldn't help getting excited at how smoothly the plan was running. Wes and David were leading the way into Windsor followed by the Tweedles only to be bombarded by the voices of an extremely loud argument.

"I don't care what you think you have with Wes, I swear on my new Marc Jacobs that if you ever set another toe in this house, hell, in this school, I will hunt you down and tear out that tacky last season weave with my bare hands. Now you are going to shut up and leave right now because A) Wes is too good for your vindictive claws and B) I have a good 53 cups of coffee all over my room right now and I have no problem in disposing of them, all over you."

Tabitha just stood there, opened mouthed and on the verge of tears.

"Well, GET OUT!" Kurt screamed.

Tabitha just turned on a heel, her long brown hair fanning out behind her and ran out of the common room, giving Wes one fleeting glance as she left which he just plainly ignored.

As the door closed behind her, Windsor erupted into cheers.

"Way to go Alice!" The Tweedles cried running up behind him and hoisting him up into the air to sit on their shoulders and out of reach of Dwight and his holy water sprayer.

"Wow, just wow." Reed was repeating from up on the first floor where he stood with Shane and Blaine.

"Okay, I am all for being nice, but she was a bitch and that was seriously HOT! "Blaine said looking amazed.

"Seriously Blaine. That is what you focus on right now. We should be celebrating! The Wicked Witch is finally gone." Shane replied running down the stairs with Reed in tow, to join in the celebrations.

"Wes, I'm sorry I drove her out, but I meant every word I said. You are too good for her." Kurt yelled, in an attempt to be heard over all the cheering.

This statement calmed everyone down a little and all heads turned to watch Wes's reaction.

"Are you kidding Kurt? I can't believe she's gone! You are my freaking HERO!"

Cheers erupted again. Blaine rushed down the stairs, straight to Kurt pulling him into the tightest hug and spinning him around before kissing him a little longer than he normally would of, when surrounded by people. This earned even more cheering and wolf whistles form the twins.

"You are amazing, did you know that?" Blaine asked when they finally broke apart.

"You could stand to say it more often" Kurt smirked.

"Nawwww" the twins called.

"Way to ruin the moment guys" Kurt called back.

"Well now that the moments over we need everyone's help" Evan yelled getting the attention of everyone in the room. Wes and David stopped midway through singing Ding Dong the Witch is Dead. Dwight lowered his sprayer, having been following Shane, who was bouncing around the room, far to energised for his liking. Reed reluctantly tore his eyes away from his excited boyfriend to look at the twins, who were now standing on the coffee table.

"We have lots to do-"

"-and not long to do it.-"  
>"So lets get to it" They finished together, before continuing to fill in the others on the plan.<p>

So after going through numerous rolls of sticky tape and any other adhesives they could get their hands on, the Windsor conspirators collapsed, exhausted, (and in Reeds case sporting numerous injuries) onto the couches in the common room.

"I can't believe we actually did that." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"well believe it-" Blaine said back

"-and get ready to reap the consequences-" Reed chimed in.  
>"-and by that he means the wrath of Charlie" Dwight added.<p>

"Great" Kurt humphed.

Just then, displaying that perfect timing that only Windsor's had, Charlie walked into the common room.

"Hey guys, what goes on? Charlie said, but then he looked up from his phone. "Oh, seriously guys, I told you to clean this up" Charlie sighed.

"We were just about to." Evan said in a voice that said the exact opposite.

"Sure, you were"  
>"No really Charlie, we have all this under control, and Kurt and Blaine are even here to keep us in check, you should just go up to your room and relax." Ethan urged.<p>

"Ok, I am quite sure nobody could EVER keep you two in check."  
>"Fair point" Wes responded<p>

"But come on Charlie, how much worse can it get" David said shrugging. Charlie looked around the common room.

"Alright fine, I will be in my room, just please clean this up, I normally wouldn't push it but Howard said he is giving a surprise inspection this week. It's not like I except to pass the inspection I just want more than a zero."

As he walked up the stairs the remaining boys high fived. That was the last part of the plan. Now all they had to do was sit back and watch the fireworks. They all sat in the common room listening to charlie's footsteps down the hall to his room, then the loud creaking of his door followed by…

"WHAT THE HELL?"  
>The boys burst out laughing, as Charlie stormed back into the common room looking confused and annoyed.<p>

"Does anyone care to tell me why my room is plastered from wall to wall with pictures of Justin!"

"Well you see, your Majesty-"  
>"-Whenever you are angry-"<p>

"-or annoyed-"

"-or frustrated-"  
>"-or irritated-"<br>"-or just sick of us-"  
>"-you go to see Justin-"<br>"-then you come back all happy."  
>"So we figured-"<br>"-if you always saw him-"

"-you will always be happy" The twins explained.

"and you thought that covering my room from top to bottom with pictures of him was going to make me happy."  
>All of the conspirators simply nodded.<p>

"You are all insane."  
>"We know that." Wes said<p>

"But you love us anyway" David added.

"You better take all those pictures down."

"Why?" Reed asked

"Because I don't want Justin to come over, and think that I am some creepy stalker or something."  
>"Oh, of course. We couldn't have that," Blaine smirked.<p>

"Shut up, Blaine" Charlie moaned, before retreating back up to his room, to begin the long process of de-Justinising his room.

"Well, that went well" Shane broke the silence.

"I told you guys it was a bad idea, that's why I stopped helping" Reed sighed.

"No, Doormouse, you stopped helping because we made you." Ethan replied.

"I still don't think it was a big deal," Reed huffed.

"Reed, you got a paper cut, knocked over Charlie's television and fell backwards off a step ladder, if Shane hadn't caught you, you would have a lot worse than a concussion right now believe me." Kurt scolded.

"Yeah, are sure you are ok? I mean I know I caught you, but you till hit your head pretty hard. I should have been watching more closely. I could have stopped you falling. I'm so sorry. Are you sure your ok? I can take you to the clinic or the hospital or-" Shane rambled on before finally being cut off by Reed.

"SHANE! Relax! I am fine. I have had a concussion before. I am just going to go and lay down. Come with me?" Reed replied blushing at the last sentence.

"Okay" was all Shane managed to squeak out in response.

"Do you guys want a hand cleaning this up?" Kurt asked, gesturing around to the still destroyed common room.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with our Alice?" Evan asked.

"Haha" Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Really though Kurt, why would you want to help." Dwight asked suspiciously, raising his holy water sprayer, and taking aim at Kurt.

"Well I figure I wont be able to go back to my room for a while so.." Kurt drifted off.

"Fair enough." Ethan shrugged.

So with that the seven boys set to work, in cleaning the common room….Safe to say that didn't last long.


End file.
